


Controlled Danger

by mander3_swish



Series: I’m Here to Recruit You [3]
Category: Queer as Folk (US), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Crossover, M/M, Mutant, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/pseuds/mander3_swish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the "fan_flashworks" Genre challenge: crossover/AU/superhero fic. 'Training' and discovering the depths of their powers.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Controlled Danger

1.  
Everyone at the Xavier mansion is just constantly horny these days. The other night, there was a massive hedonistic orgy involving some not so typical mutant-on-mutant... on-mutant sexy-fun action. Everyone decided it was best not to speak about it, ever again. Brian is _still_ finding blue fur in the oddest of places. 

Charles laments to Erik over a cup of tea: "Brian’s telepathic mind distortion is out of control. He needs to learn control and discover its full potential... and not just emit waves of sexual energy to the people around him... as groovy as it may feel sometimes." 

2.  
"Charles, you have to admit we've had a damn good time since finding Brian... and Justin. It would be a pity if we had to part ways with them," Erik reasons. It's been brilliant, at least that's how he sees it, having those two around instead of being constantly surrounded by the _children_.

Erik had assisted certain interested parties (namely Justin) in living out a life-long dream involving levitation, resulting in some ‘fucking in mid-air’... aided of course by suitable metal accoutrements. Charles was rather chuffed with Erik's continued development of his mutant powers.

3.  
With Justin at his side, whose own power amplifies the powers of those around him, Erik can sense the microscopic metallic particles floating through people's veins. This makes him feel immensely powerful but scared at the same time. He holds the potential for such power over a person that the dangers (and consequences) of one minor misstep would be tremendous. 

The distance at which he can sense metallic objects has also increased exponentially. One afternoon he and Justin laid out on the grass, staring at the sky. He swore he could feel the satellites crisscrossing paths around the earth.

4.  
Charles is delighted that he can harness Justin’s talents for his own devices. Since he no longer has access to Cerebro (Hank's working on version 2.0), with Justin's help he is still able to locate and identify mutants. The reach is not the same, but the effect is truly magnificent.

Brian endures some extra one-on-one 'practice' time with Charles since their powers similar -although Brian can’t _technically_ read minds, his ability to decipher body language fascinates Charles. Brian soon develops better control because he for damn sure isn't going to wear some awful helmet!

*****The End, for now*****


End file.
